Laundry Day
by AleahLondon1987
Summary: After a long, hard day of work at the Zootopia Police Department, Judy decides it's time to wash her clothes for the week. However, in doing so Nick finds something rather interesting about her and can't help but begin to tease her relentlessly about it. A continuation of Blueberry Soap, a JudyXNick one-shot.
**LAUNDRY DAY**

 **Author's Note: Disclaimer as always, I do not own these characters! Thank you all so much for the wonderful reception of my first one-shot Blueberry Soap! It means a lot! However, a few of you have pointed out that I left a minor detail unresolved in that one-shot, and after some careful consideration I have decided to create it into its own one-shot! (If you have not read Blueberry Soap, hop on over to my profile and check it out!) And again, some suggestive material in here, so rated T just to be safe. No smut though, you're going to have to go elsewhere for that! Thanks so much again and I hope you enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it!**

 **Most sincere thanks,**

 **AleahLondon1987**

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

"I can't believe it! Five cases solved in one day!"

The voice, very feminine and high-pitched, squealed happily as she bounded in through the door, ripping off her bullet-proof vest and casting it onto one of the many wooden benches within the female locker room of the ZPD. Trailing behind her was a young lioness, fist-pumping the air in equally matched enthusiasm.

"Yeah, that was a nice hustle, Hopps. You really nailed that robber on that last run! You and that Wilde character have it down pat!" The lioness praised the rabbit, making the young mammal blush slightly. She took pride in her work, but it was always nice to hear someone else acknowledge it. She shook her head.

"Nah, you and Wolfsbane nabbed that escape artist like it was your hobby! You're a natural, Saebra!" Judy reciprocated the praise with compliments of her own, for she had always felt that building each other up was the best way to go.

The lioness flicked away the compliment with her wrist, lifting her much-too-sweaty shirt off of her body, exposing the jet black sports bra she had on underneath. She started to spray on some dry-deodorant, giving a whistle through her teeth and squeezing her eyes shut for a moment as she recognized her distinct body odor.

"Whew I tell you what though! Mama needs some clean clothes for _sure_!" She exclaimed, taking one whiff of her shirt and waving the stench away from her face. Judy giggled at the lioness, who happened to be the mother of two cubs, and began to take off her sweaty clothes as well.

"Yeah, I'm thinking today's gonna be a laundry day." Judy remarked, throwing her undesirable, nasty clothes in her duffle bag and taking out her fresh, clean civilian clothing. Standing in only her bra and thong, she began to slip her shorts on, but not before hearing Saebra ogle at her from behind. She peeked at the lioness from under her arm.

"Ooooooo girl! You wear thongs? Does your babe know you wear those?" Saebra asked, giving a playful smirk and a wink. Judy's face flushed.

"N-no! And besides, who do you think is supposedly my 'babe'?" Judy retorted smartly, as if it was a decent defense. Saebra clicked her tongue.

"Sweetie please. Everyone in the ZPD knows that Wilde and you have a thing going. If it makes you feel better, I think it's really cute." She said with another saucy wink. Judy blushed even deeper at that.

"Well I-I don't know if I'm ready to show him this part of me….yet." Judy explained, her voice a little shaky as she imagined the kind of response she would get from her vulpes-vulpes of a boyfriend. Saebra gave a small giggle, shaking her head as she threw her new, clean shirt over her head.

"Why? You afraid of the response?" She asked. She smirked, her eyelids drooping softly. "So tell me Hopps, does he live up to his name? Is he _wild?_ " She asked, clawing at the air with a paw suggestively. Judy gulped back the next wave of blush threatening to creep up onto her face, and for a split second she imagined feeling him up against her in such a way…

She laughed nervously.

"I-I wouldn't know! We haven't gotten that far yet!" She said defensively, rushing to put on the rest of her clothes. The lioness chuckled to herself, shutting her locker and cinching the lock in place.

"Don't worry, sweetheart. Once you get to be my age and have a few little kits of your own running around, subtly will not be high on your list of priorities. Trust me." She said matter-of-factly, giving one more suggestive wink before checking her phone.

"Well, mama's gotta run now! Mason and Gracie get out of practice at six, so I can't miss it! See ya later Hopps!" She said, swinging the door open, adding on as she was walking out "And don't forget what I told ya!"

Judy stared out the door for a moment, watching it swing shut before giving a long, exasperated sigh, shoving the rest of her clothes in the bag and zipping it up.

Pushing the door open, she was met with a blunt, warm mass that made her jump in surprise, and she almost turned to scream for help when she felt a reassuring paw glide down her back and rest in the small like it was meant to be there.

"Afternoon, Carrots. Fancy a walk through the park?" came the voice of the warm mass, his hot breath tickling the top of her head. She giggled, shoving him away slightly and looking up into the eyes of her partner Nick Wilde, who looked back down at her with his usual half-lidded gaze. He had since gone and changed as well, with the fresh smell of his deodorant filling the air around Judy's head sweetly. She punched him in the pectoral, making him cringe slightly.

"What are you doing? No PDA on ZPD grounds, Mister Wilde!" She scolded jokingly, waving a finger at him like a mother to a child. Nick chuckled, wrapping an arm around her shoulders.

"Well Buffalo Butt is gone for the night and not a soul is left in the lobby, so what can it hurt, Carrot Top?" Nick pointed out, and Judy knew he was right by the way his voice carried and slightly echoed across the entirety of the building. Judy just shook her head, pushing her duffle bag back a few inches so it rest squarely on her back.

Nick and she had gone a long way since a few months back. They had finally come to terms with their feelings for one another and was now stronger than they ever were as friends. Judy enjoyed every moment of it, and while some slight disagreements arose between them on and off duty every now and again, she wouldn't trade the time spent with Nicholas P. Wilde for anything.

"I don't know, maybe our careers? Our reputation? Our public image?" Judy joked, earning a snort from Nick.

"All nothing but jokes to what truly matters, Carrot Top. As long as I've got my favorite fluff beside me, I could give a furry tail less what anyone else thinks." Nick responded as nonchalantly as ever, but regardless it gave Judy a flutter in her chest. Ever since their confessions Nick had begun to add mushy statements into his everyday snide remarks, though he only did it when Judy was the sole audience. She didn't mind in the slightest.

"Awwwwh that was almost touching! Do you pick up every lady like that?" Judy said in mock excitement, clasping her paws together and batting her eyes. Nick rolled his eyes and smirked.

"Only the cute ones." He said, giving a wink. That made all sarcastic comments leave Judy's body. Nick chuckled as he watched her face fall to pure admiration. He cupped a paw to her cheek, kissing her nose.

"That's more like it." Nick said low in his throat, taking Judy's paw in his and leading her along to the entrance to Zootopia Gardens, the park located in the heart of the city.

Fountains bubbled with life as piglets and calfs zoomed past on bicycles, laughing and snorting all the way. A young giraffe couple sat on a nearby bench, nibbling at the leaves of the tree above them and snuggling close to one another. A dozen or so kits ran back and forth, their tiny bodies and large ears awkwardly bouncing about as they scrambled to catch a Frisbee.

The pair walked almost all the way to the back, where a beautiful white-washed arched bridge made a beautiful curve over the small creek that ran the length of the park, weeping willows all around with their long, tentacle-like branches swaying ever so lightly in the breeze. Judy watched the water sparkle in the evening sunlight, bright splashes of crimson, tangerine, and fuchsia swirling amidst the crystal waters. She looked to Nick, who had since walked to the top of the bridge, leaning against the railing with his elbows and looking out over the extent of the park. Judy quietly walked up next to him, hooking her paw in the crook of one of his elbows.

"So what's the occasion, Nick? You rarely ever take me to the park." Judy said observantly. Nick smiled, giving an over-exaggerated gasp as he turned to the startled bunny.

"Are you telling me that the articulate Judy M. Hopps _forgot_ something?" He asked, his eyebrows raised and his eyes wide. Judy paused for a moment, thinking about it. Then all of a sudden it dawned on her.

"It's-" She started to say, but didn't have time to express her discovery as the male fox pressed his lips to hers gently. Her foot began to tap rapidly, her heart skipping a beat. She swore that every time they kissed it was like a display of fireworks in her head and shades of red in her eyes, blurring her vision with how smitten she was with the handsome red fox. Finally, Nick pulled away, a small something in his left paw.

"Happy three month anniversary, Carrots." He said softly. Judy took the small gift into her paws, prying it open to reveal a new pair of wrapping insoles for her feet. The ones she had were slowly wasting away, as she had worn them for almost two years being in the ZPD. Her feet ached constantly, and while any normal mammal would have found it a strange gift, she smiled and threw her arms around him.

"Thank you, Nick." She said softly into his ear. He chuckled, stroking her side gently before she pulled away.

"Well, shoot. I don't have anything for you!" She said pitifully, a look of disappointment crossing over her face. Nick just patted her back, giving it a small rub before starting to walk back towards the entrance.

"It's quite alright, Carrots. I'm sure you'll find a way to make up for it." He said, and Judy blushed before catching up with him, resting her head on his shoulder as they walked.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Upon entering her apartment, Judy tossed her duffle bag onto the sofa, flopping onto her bed and releasing a sigh. She stared at the ceiling for a moment, deep in thought.

She truly felt bad for having missed Nick and her anniversary, and knew she did indeed have to make it up somehow. She began to think of different ways of expressing her gratitude, anything from the corny things like making meals to elaborate ideas like a scavenger hunt with a sappy ending.

 _Nah. Nick's not into all that mushy stuff._ She thought to herself, and somewhere in the process her mind wandered back to what Saebra had mentioned just a few hours earlier. The moment the idea popped in her head, her stomach blossomed with butterflies and gave her goosebumps. She couldn't imagine what kind of reaction Nick would have…..let alone what he would do with such information…..

 _Stop it Judy! You're not that kind of girl!_ She reminded herself, and shoved the thought to the back burner of her mind. She was going to think up an original way to surprise Nick, and it would not involve the articles of clothing she chose to wear.

Standing up and stretching, she reached for her duffle again, this time zipping it open and spilling its contents into her laundry basket that she had set up near the door. Unfortunately the laundry room was two floors down so when laundry had to be done, Judy had to make it count. Grabbing one handle of the basket and resting the other on her hip, she reached for the door handle. However, almost simultaneously there was a knock.

She opened the door, revealing Nick standing there, a bag from Dolphin Donuts in paw.

"Hey Carrot Top! I thought I'd catch ya before you went off somewhere!" He said before slipping into the room. The two almost always reviewed their police reports together at one or the other's apartment now, and it was Judy's turn to host. The young bunny threw her paw in the air, slapping it against her thigh.

"Sure! Make yourself right at home!" She chided sarcastically, at which Nick sighed, throwing himself onto the couch.

"Don't mind if I do." He said, smiling and closing his eyes. Judy gave an eyeroll, grabbing the door handle again.

"Be back in a minute." She stated, shutting the door.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Throwing the articles of dirty clothing into the washer nearest to the door, Judy looked around. Not a soul was anywhere within the hot, stuffy room, save a couple of dryers that were running.

Absent-mindedly turning the dials, she thought about how she was going to make up her gift on Nick and her's anniversary. She couldn't do anything too sappy, for risk of earning snide jokes from the fox for days afterwards. How he loved to poke fun at her.

She smiled at the thought. She always thought it was cute the way he looked down on her, which as degrading as it sounded, made her feel safe. The fox towered a good foot over her, the top of her head at his upper chest. She remembered when he had crouched down to her level when they had first met, save the encounter in the elephant ice cream shop. At the time she had found it insulting but now…..it made her blush.

Continuing thoughts of their first adventure together suddenly blew an idea into her mind. The rainforest district was known for its late-night rainfalls, and from what she had heard it is a very lovely walk along the river during the downpour (as long as you were in the proper attire). Her face opened up into an "A-HA!" expression, and she suddenly knew what she was going to do for Nick.

Snapping up the basket, she started her trek back upstairs, a slight hop to her step in excitement to share her idea with him.

 **xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

Re-entering the apartment Judy found Nick had moved to her bed, scrolling mindlessly through his phone. He glanced at her for a moment before returning his gaze to the glowing screen.

"You know, I'm pretty sure none of the police reports are on our phones." Judy pointed out as she walked into the kitchen, searching for a quick bite to eat before digging into their daily reports.

"And I'm pretty sure that none of the police reports are in your refrigerator either." Nick retorted just as effortlessly, making Judy huff and shake her head. Suddenly, she remembered what she had been thinking about in the laundry room. She perked up, turning her head slightly to project her voice behind her.

"So about me making up an anniversary gift…." She started but heard Nick start to walk into the kitchen. She didn't turn around just yet, as she was fiddling with a can of corn.

"Oh I think _this_ will do perfectly." Nick said, low and soft. Judy could practically feel the mischief in his voice, and before she could turn to say something, she felt a quick snap of elastic against her hip. She squeaked loudly, whirling about to observe Nick standing there, his one claw hooked around a lace black thong, his expression half-lidded with a devious smirk. Her heart hopped into her throat.

"Forgetting something?" Nick inquired, arching a brow with his face in a permanent smirk. Judy's heart began to race. She must have dropped it on the floor on her way out to the laundry room and Nick had found it.

"Th-that's not mine. That's Saebra's. She wanted me to wash it for her." She rambled, reaching for it. However, Nick anticipated the movement and quickly shot his arm up in the air, keeping the skimpy bit of clothing far from the bunny's reach. He chuckled, grabbing the other end of the thong with his other thumb.

"That tale's a bit of a _stretch_ don't you think?" Nick mumbled, pulling the elastic taut and snapping it again against Judy's backside. Judy huffed.

"That was a _horrible_ pun." She stated, her tone becoming slightly edgy as she rubbed the now tender spot on her side. Nick laughed whole-heartedly this time, throwing his head back before meeting her gaze again.

"Doesn't change the fact that you're a liar." He said quietly with a smile on his face. She groaned, lunging for it again.

"Give it back, Nick! I have to wash it!" She yelled, grabbing for it multiple times. Every time it just missed her grip, and Nick continued to smile as he backed up with every lunge she made for it. He laughed, shaking his head.

"And to think I have spent almost three months with my Cottontail, and she never told me!" He said dramatically, clutching his heart as if he was suffering heartache from not knowing. Judy gave a small growl, trying to reach farther and farther up.

"What would you think of it anyways? You probably think it's trashy!" She argued. As sudden as it had started, the two froze in place. Nick lowered his arm, and Judy realized that her chest was pressed against his. He smiled down at her, but this time it was a genuine gaze, with not a hint of playfulness in it.

"Actually Carrots," He whispered, and with that he nuzzled his nose against the crook of her neck, sending a frenzy of goosebumps through her body. A small gasp escaped her lips, and she locked eyes with him again as his eyelids drooped to halfway. "…I find it very hot."

Judy froze.

Here they were, in her kitchen, with not the slightest intention of doing anything else but the reports, and he had called her hot. She hated and loved how he changed her mood so quickly. How just a few simple words sent her heart soaring and her brain scrambled. Even now, with both of them in an idle position, she found it hard to keep from her knees giving out at how overwhelming he was to her. Regardless of her current state, Judy blinked rapidly a few times, the blood to her cheeks rushing with heat emphatically.

"Okay…..so what do you want to do _now_?" She asked, her voice tiny and soft. She looked at Nick with a new sort of embarrassment, like the kind you have when you get busted with something that you're not supposed to have or do. With his usual physique cast across his figure, Nick's eyelids dropped and his back straightened, moving ever so slightly closer to Judy.

"Depends." He mumbled low in his throat, finally allowing the skimpy fabric to cascade to the tile floor. Moving the rest of the very small distance between Judy and himself, Nick's paws found their way to her hips, resting there as he pressed his chest against hers again, his muzzle leaning into her fully extended ear.

"Do you have one on right now?" He asked, his voice heavy with suggestion and devious mischief. Judy wanted to gasp, but all that came out was a little squeak as she felt the red fox hook his thumbs into the elastic of her shorts, feeling them curl ever so slightly in search of what he was after.

She didn't dare move. His scent overwhelmed her once more, his predatory musk to her like sweet catnip for a tiger. She had never anticipated something so tantalizing from someone who had been her specie's ancient enemy. She had had her share of close encounters with males, but they had always been rabbits, prey like herself. Their scent was almost identical to hers, so it was never anything note-worthy. But Nick's…..the way it had a strong, earthen aroma mixed in with his cologne of choice, embedded in his fur so deep that Judy could tell it was him even before he had entered the room. The way it filled her nose and made her brain and body tingle all over…..it was absolutely phenomenal.

Judy jumped a bit as Nick snapped the left side of the red thong against her backside, jolting her back into reality. She locked eyes with him, watching the playfulness dance about his emerald orbs with vigor. She gulped.

"Yes you do." Nick answered his own question in gravelly satisfaction, and a hunger arose from behind the playful gaze like Judy had never seen. It excited and scared her at the same time.

"N-Nick I-" She started to say, but gave another squeal as Nick grabbed her around the waist, swinging her up into arms as he carried her back through the doorway into her bedroom and sat her down on her own bed. She looked up at the vulpes-vulpes, whose gaze had softened a bit but still had a bit of a hungry edge to it. She placed both paws gently on his chest.

"N-Nick I don't think I-I'm ready for this yet….." She stated, her voice shaky as she tried to get her point across. Nick smiled, taking his index claw and tracing her cheek. The emerald in his eyes seemed to sparkle in the dimly lit room, and Judy felt as if they were studying her with a revered admiration.

"Don't worry Carrots, I won't do anything you're not hip to." He said. He leaned in ever so closely again, the tip of his nose touching hers. She jumped again as he glided a paw along her thigh and up to her hip.

"But with that being said…." He mumbled, and Judy found that she had inadvertently wrapped her legs around his, his tail brushing against her feet. She gasped as Nick rubbed her upper arm, pressing his muzzle against her ear to whisper the latter part of his statement. "…..I'd like to do a little exploring if you don't mind."

The statement sent Judy into a stupor, and she locked eyes with Nick one last time before he pressed his lips with her, his paws starting to wander.

Like clockwork, the movement of his lips against hers and his paws gliding ever so gently but firmly along her sides and the small of her back made Judy's eyes roll to the back of her head, closing her eyes and kissing back.

For a few heated minutes, the predator and prey moved and rubbed together in such a fervor that it was almost hard to tell where one began and one ended, their significant difference in coat color and clothing being the only determining factors. Their desperate attempt to fuse together as closely as possible in their current state was astounding, and afterwards Nick had finally pulled away with a satisfied sigh.

Judy looked up at him once more, and then covered her mouth to stifle a giggle. During their romp along her bed Nick's fur had become completely and utterly mussed, sticking out in every single direction possible for it to go. Nick looked at himself and shrugged, smoothing down the center of his chest.

"Eh, not the first time it's been like this." He mumbled. Judy's mind raced. Who on earth could he had done this with before? Sure, she didn't doubt that the handsome fox had had his share of dates as well, but she wondered for how long and with who. Were they prettier than her? Could she even compete? A momentary lapse of doubt of whether or not she was good enough for Nick went through Judy's mind, making her face fall to one of uncertainty and thoughtfulness. However, Nick's cupped paw to her cheek wiped the thought from her mind. His gaze was now one of slightly concern and feverish adoration. That alone resolved the doubt in her mind.

"Judy, I promise I won't do anything you don't want to do." He said, and she could tell he was one-hundred-percent serious not only by his gaze, but by the use of her actual name instead of one of his tantalizing nicknames. She nodded gently, putting her paw on top of the one on her cheek.

"Thank you, Nick. I know it's a lot to ask out of you…..but I'm just not ready yet." She said softly. Suddenly, she saw Nick's face fall into his usual sarcastic expression.

"It's quite alright, Carrots. Not everyone can handle all of this so quickly." He said, arching a brow as he puffed out his chest and gestured to himself. Judy punched him in the pectoral again, making them both erupt in soft laughter.

"Yeah, I'm sure you're a real _killer_ during fox mating season." Judy chided. Nick winked.

"You bet your sweet little fluffy tail I am." He said, the biggest smirk spread across his muzzle. Judy shoved him away playfully, standing up and beginning to walk over to the door to go put her clothes in the dryer. The wash cycle had to have been done by now. Opening the door, she began to step out until she heard Nick call out.

"Hey Carrots!" He said, and she turned about in just enough time to catch the slung thong in her paw that Nick had shot across the room like a rubber band.

"Thanks. Now I can actually _wash_ it." She said, and before she knew it Nick was by her side again.

"Yup! And then _wear_ it." Nick added, giving her a kiss on the cheek. Judy smiled softly, but quickly faded as she yelped from the snap of elastic against her backside again. She groaned, glaring at Nick, who chuckled.

"Will you _quit_ that?" She scolded. Nick shook his head, his large ears shaking about as he did.

"Oh no, Carrot Top. Now that your dirty little secret is out, expect quite a few more snaps and cracks coming your way." He said with a coy wink. Judy groaned again, throwing her head back. However, upon looking back at her boyfriend she just smiled, kissing the tip of his nose before continuing her journey towards the stairway.

 **Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx**

 **And so ends this one-shot! Please leave your thoughts in that nice little box below this story and hit it up with a fav/follow if you so desire! As always, thank you so much for taking the time to read and I will definitely be writing more if you like! I hope you all have a good day/night!**

 **Sincere regards,**

 **AleahLondon1987**


End file.
